


Chlorine Kissed

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [25]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Shameless Smut, Swim Team, Writing request, top Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Life has a way of causing a difference in what is deserved and what is gotten. The only way to combat not getting what one wants is to work harder and be sure to achieve the goals placed. Jean Kirschtein found that life had a way of keeping him from getting what he wanted even when he strove to near perfection to achieve what he wanted. What did he want you may ask? Well that was tough. He wanted to be scouted for a specific school for their swim team, he wanted to be seen for who he really was, he wanted to be good enough, he wanted to be equal but he only wanted to be seen by one man in particular. The unknown and unrequited love of his life had been stripped away from him and whisked away to a prestigious college for their swim program but the problem was that he didn’t think he was good enough for that. Fortunately, he knew that he could be. Through a series of trials he pushed himself to the breaking point and finally made sure he could stand toe to toe with Marco Bodt. Now, seeing him again, was going to be a whole lot more than he had bargained for in more than one phenomenal way.





	Chlorine Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mars00135](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars00135/gifts).



> Another horrible oneshot by yours truly. This was another impromptu request by my dear friend whom I love more than there are stars in all the galaxies. You, my dear, are one of the many reasons I continue to write as I do. For this is one part of my Marco birthday stuff. The other will likely be posted either tomorrow or the next afternoon as it's taken a lot more turns than I imagined and it's a little difficult to write as there is a holiday approaching for me. For now, have some Jean and Marco smut!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Life has a way of causing a difference in what is deserved and what is gotten. The only way to combat not getting what one wants is to work harder and be sure to achieve the goals placed. Jean Kirschtein found that life had a way of keeping him from getting what he wanted even when he strove to near perfection to achieve what he wanted. What did he want? He wanted to be scouted for a specific school for their swim team. The love of his life had been stripped away from him and whisked away to the school but the problem was that he didn’t think he was good enough for that.

Compared to Marco Bodt his experience was practically abysmal. In high school he’d only been swimming for two years but Marco? Marco had been swimming for over 6 years and it wasn’t even a question as to who the team’s strongest member was. Someone who could replace anyone in a meet was definitely the strongest, most versatile, and most valuable member; that person was Marco. With flawless, tanned, freckle dusted skin, kind umber eyes, and shaggy russet hair styled in a low undercut, Marco wasn’t just a good swimmer he was damn near the hottest person Jean had ever seen in his life.

With a body that wouldn’t quit etched out of the most perfect, elegant, marble and an attitude that could make anyone swoon, Marco was the object of many people’s desires throughout his life. Jean obviously hadn’t ever told Marco about how he felt. It was too much of a problem to admit his desire to slam him against the wall and rip his clothing off. Working together had been awful. He’d attempted to keep his focus but when he watched Marco climb out of the pool, muscles rippling in his back and a great view of his ass in his tight swim shorts, his focus got sucked right into the pool filter.  

Jean was the opposite of Marco when it came to popularity. Most people couldn’t get past his blunt attitude and habit of saying what came to mind the second it popped into his head. Only Marco and a select few others could handle it and his sarcasm. When it came to people and social status he was just more than happy to skirt it. He was glossed over most of his life so what did it matter that he got glossed over in high school? It really didn’t matter to him. His looks got him by if he chose to not open his mouth but that was about it. Sharp masculine features, piercing amber eyes, an inch or so over average height, thin yet toned frame, and a two toned undercut of flaxen and pecan gave him a rather dashing appearance. 

Granted, there were some who found Jean intimidating but he found those people to be idiots. With college he found that more people just avoided any social interaction unless they’d know the people previously. Being scouted into the same school as Marco had been a fucking gift but it hadn’t happened until it was a year late. Only when he decided to transfer out had he gotten an invitation, and full ride scholarship, to attend one of the best schools in the nation. The sparkle in his eye was undeniable but it had been through pushing himself harder than he ever had to be able to get his spot. 

He could not allow himself to slack off now that he’d finally achieved his goal. His first time getting to meet up with everyone on the team was in the next fifteen minutes and he had no idea how well this was going to go. According to the coach he was one of three new additions for the year and he didn’t exactly like his odds of not knowing anyone. Marco was the only person he knew and it was doubtful if Marco would remember him. Not only was Marco a class ahead of him but they hadn’t seen each other in a couple of years. It made him wonder if Marco was going to gloss over him too.

As he arrived to the pool he took a deep breath and pulled open the glass double doors. Upon walking in the scent of chlorine filled his nostrils and immediately settled the majority of his nerves. Just the aroma of the water set him at ease and he was able to pad to the locker room and wash off his skin. Apparently he was pretty early so he could at least get ready without too much emotional damage. He was already worked up to be in front of everyone and be one of the new kids and he didn’t need to pile anything else on top of that. 

Quite unfortunately things don’t always have a way of agreeing to the wishes of people. As Jean grabbed his goggles, swinging them around his fingers, he walked right into someone. As collided with the sturdy body in front of him he recoiled and looked up in a bit of a confused gaze. As he shook his head and heard a momentary grunt, Jean scanned the scape of tanned skin in front of him. The second his eyes had met the tattoo inked at the waistband of the jeans in front of him he quickly jumped back. There was only one person in the world who had a mock constellation of Ursa Major diagonal from their navel and above the words _uccisioni di amore lentamente._ He'd always been the dramatic type; getting love kills slowly tattooed on him.

“Marco,” Jean breathed lowly as his eyes finally scrolled up to meet warm umber irises flecked with shimmering specks of bronze. It seemed like he’d gotten taller, a bit more muscled, and somehow even more gorgeous. The second he watched Marco’s lips curl into a bright smile he felt his chest constrict and his breathing shorten.

**“Jean!”** Marco exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around him. “So, you’re one of the new kids on the team?”

Trying to avoid choking out the squeak at being hugged so tightly, Jean nodded “Mhmm.”

Releasing him, Marco grimaced “Sorry. Excited I guess, haha. How have you been?”

Jean shrugged it off and smiled softly “It’s alright. I’ve been….training a lot. I glad to finally be here. I told you I would get better eventually, didn’t I? I did promise.”

“Yeah, you did. I’m proud of you,” Marco replied kindly as he rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly “and you, uh, you look  _ good _ , Jean.” 

Feeling his cheeks redden, he averted his gaze “Thanks. You do too.”

The awkward air began to stagnate so Marco just took a deep breath “Well, you should wait out on the bleachers. The rest of the team will be here in a few minutes.” Jean just nodded and slipped silently out of the locker room. Of all reactions that definitely hadn’t been the one he expected. It wasn’t like Marco to get so affectionate or excited to the point of hugging so tightly. He couldn’t breathe for more of the hug than being around him although that was just as bad. 

As he sat out on the metal benches waiting for the rest of the team he began to wrack his brain. Seeing Marco again might not have been exactly how he imagined but it was similar in many ways. Somehow the man had managed to get more beautiful and that Italian accent he’d loved had been contained for the most part. Of course his speech was still slightly accented but he remembered meeting Marco for the first time and being completely taken aback by his voice. Each word with alluring and laced with a silken fluidity that made his heart thunder in his chest. Marco was the same but he was different. 

Something about Marco had felt awkward, off even, and it didn’t get better. During the introductions and warm ups for practice he noticed that Marco seemed to have been a bit off his game. Others seemed to notice it too but everyone just chalked it up to an off day. Jean knew that it was more than that. The Marco he knew wasn’t performance anxious and in fact opted for theatrics when he knew it could change the atmosphere of the room. He was just a guy that everyone flocked to because his smile was a supernova, his laugh was infectious, and his attitude just made everyone feel at ease. 

That afternoon it was just too different. He wondered what was wrong with him but he didn’t have the time to ask before Marco skirted everyone out of the locker room. It was as if he was avoiding them or avoiding something. What if Marco was avoiding him? Since he’d spoken with him before practice he didn’t feel like that could be right but then during practice Marco hadn’t been able to look at him in the slightest. Each momentary meet of their eyes Marco jerked his gaze away. Something was definitely wrong and he needed to find out.

After asking the captain of the team about where Marco was staying on campus he decided to head over after his time at his job. Working in the campus bookstore wasn’t exactly that hard. He just kept thinking back to practice. At first things had seemed fantastic but then that drastic nose dive just took him for a loop. There wasn’t anything that directly pointed to a cause of his turn of attitude during practice. Maybe it was something that had happened to him before he came in? Whatever it was couldn’t just be tossed to the wind. It kinda shocked him how his teammates weren’t more worried about it.

The coach had informed everyone that he and Marco were once on the same team and once Jean had performed no one was surprised. It gave him a bit of an ego boost to be put into the same category as Marco. He’d strived so long to be near his level of proficiency in the relay. Marco was quick, he was talented, and to be near him in terms of ability was incredible. His work had paid off but now that wasn’t something he found a care for. Marco was upset and so immediately after work he set off for the Tate Hall dormitory complex near the back end of campus. 

With a map he managed to get there at a decent pace. The large campus was daunting but the on campus apartment building hadn’t been too hard to find and luckily it wasn’t that far from the pool. He understood why Marco opted to get a place there. If he’d had his choice of lodging he probably would have picked a room there too. As he scanned his ID to open the front door he was definitely sure that anyone in the complex got the best end of the deal when it came to getting lodging on campus. Everything around him seemed so posh with it’s sparkling granite countertops, gleaming hardwood flooring, and stainless steel adorned furnishing. Even the furniture wasn’t anything like something that belonged on a college campus.

Chaise lounge chairs, leather sectional, and flat screens mounted to the walls in the lobby was just another piece of the lobby that blew his mind. He knew that Marco’s room was 314 so it was on the third of four floors inside the complex. Each floor had a color coded section on the elevator and it made Jean snicker that, of course, Marco’s floor was powder blue. When he stepped off the elevator he noticed that the buttons weren’t the only color coded piece of the building. For some atrocious reasoning the doors were color coded. It was a bit strange but he walked along the walls and darted his eyes from door to door. Coming upon 311 his heart began to race. What was he even going to say? “I stalked you down because you acted weird?” 

Jean just sighed and tried to let himself calm down. Marco and he had been friends for a while so it wasn’t too strange…was it? Whatever. He supposed it truly didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. As long as Marco was alright then that was the only thing that mattered. Maybe he’d be able to swallow his nerves at he reached the door. The silver numbers 314 were in front of him on a sea of powder blue. His stomach knotted but he rose a fist to the thick door and knocked firmly. After a moment he heard scrambling around and then the bolt lock of the door was turned.

As the door opened he was met with the sight of Marco only in his boxers and his wet hair dripping water down his skin. Marco flipped a hand through his hair and Jean immediately cleared his throat, cheeks flushing, as he averted his gaze.

“Jean?” Marco questioned softly. “How did you know where my apartment was?” Jean had to fight his immediate response. Why in the hell was that his first question? It wasn’t why he was there but how he found out? There was definitely something going on now.

Brows knitting, Jean sighed _ “Really?  _ Captain told me. Marco, is something wrong? You were off today.”

At his observation, Marco’s eyes rounded in surprise “Oh….uh, it’s not really important. Just nerves, haha.”

Marco’s awkward laughter gave away that he was not okay and this was not just his nerves “Bullshit, Marco. Do you forget that I’ve known you longer than the guys on the team? I know when you’re hiding something and I know when you’re off game due to nerves. Today was **not** nerves. You’re avoiding something. Now, I know we might not have been the best of friends but we were still close goddamnit.” 

Heaving a heavy sigh, Marco waved an arm through the door “C’mon. I know you’re not going to stop running your mouth until you figure it out.” 

“Thanks,” Jean replied with a crooked grin. Jean stepped through the door and into the den immediately standing next to the chocolate microsuede sofa. Scanning his eyes around the area he noticed that Marco obviously didn’t live alone but his roommate was probably out. Attempting to not stare at Marco was more than difficult so he tried to busy himself with the amount of fibers in the ridiculous furry rug next to the door. 

Marco sat at his side and crossed one leg over the other “Sit down. I’m not mad that you came here but I’m not happy either.”

Confused by his words, Jean took a seat and asked “Why not? What’s gotten into you?”

“You,” Marco sighed as he placed his head in his hands. 

“Me? How in the hell is it me? Did I do something wrong?” Jean asked as he began to feel his heart beat heavily against his ribs. Oh no. It was him. What exactly had he done to push Marco so off kilter?

Shaking his head, Marco replied “No, it’s nothing that you did, Jean. It’s just...you’re here now. We’re on the same team and I’m supposed to act like we’re back in high school? I’m sorry but I can’t do that. Not again. I refuse.”

Feeling his throat squeeze and his chest tighten, Jean tried to find his words without his emotion overwhelming him “I--I’m sorry, Marco. It wasn’t my intent to make you uncomfortable. Of course you don’t have to act like this is high school. We’ve both changed since then, Marco, we’re not the same people.”

A bitter chuckle left Marco’s lips as he looked over to meet Jean’s pained gaze “Oh, Jean, you’re so naive. I envy that a little. You can say that we’re not the same people but I can’t agree with that. Part of me hasn’t grown since high school, Jean, and I can’t ignore that anymore. I’m tired of pretending that I can do this. Coming here was the hardest decision of my life.”

“I’m not naive, Marco,” Jean stated firmly “and what exactly do you mean? You said for years that this was what you wanted. What changed? Don’t you enjoy being here? You’re one of the best swimmers this side of the fucking Mississippi.”

As Marco smiled his lamenting smile Jean began to see the hurt echoing in his eyes “I enjoy swimming but I never enjoyed it without you, Jean. You made me have fun again. It wasn’t just about winning anymore. Swimming is my passion and it’s always been my goal to go olympic. You know that. What you don’t know Jean….is that you’ve been completely _blind._ Of course I was blind for the first year before I saw what you’d never tell me.”

Befuddled at his words, Jean’s brows furrowed “Just what the _hell_ are you talking about, Marco?! What didn’t I supposedly tell you? You say I was blind but to what?”

“Me,” Marco huffed before reaching over and jerking Jean closer. “This,” he answered as he placed his lips over Jean’s. For a moment Jean’s blind completely blanked. What was Marco trying to do? A rush of endorphins flooded his system as he realized that he was kissing Marco. How in the hell had this happened?! All he knew in the moment was the warm velvet of Marco’s lips were his to kiss for a couple more seconds before he pulled away, leaving Jean to just stare blankly. 

“Uh,” Jean began as he blinked owlishly.

Marco rolled his eyes and interrupted before he could finish his thought process “Exactly. Jean, I like you. I don’t think I realized it until I left. You always stayed after to train with me and we spent hours in the pool dicking off. It was so much fun I remembered why I got into swimming in the first place. You being here now is like high school me is back. I can’t focus on anything but you. I know that you had a thing for me but I couldn’t be with you then, Jean. I was a fucking coward and my parents wouldn’t have allowed it. I was only supposed to focus on improving my time. I couldn’t go anywhere or do anything else. I was going to be the first one to make something of themselves and I tried to focus on only that.”

Jean rushed a hand to his face “Oh my god….you knew?! Great, now I feel like a jackass. I know I wasn’t exactly slick but oh well. I don’t care that you didn’t say anything to me, Marco. I didn’t exactly have the balls to tell you either. Everyone was heads over heels for you so I wasn’t gonna make it any weirder. I just enjoyed getting to swim with you and our training? I loved it just as much. Yeah, we about killed ourselves with it but it was worth it. I promised you I’d get better and I did. I didn’t come here to be with you. It was more of a promise to keep but maybe if it came with that perk our afternoons could get way more fun.”

Lips curling into a cheshire smile, Marco chuckled “You manage to surprise me at each turn, Jean. I didn’t care that I was popular with people. I hated, like, all those people. Being after school with you was the best and the only time I truly felt so happy. I didn’t have to pretend to be something I wasn’t with you. Now that I’m here I have to keep my grades up but you know I won’t be able to focus in the pool. You’re going to be there and _ , goddamn, _ you look _so_ good, Jean. I don’t think our afternoons can get much busier but our nights? Now that I can get behind….or underneath, or on top of.”

At Marco’s flirty lilt and wink he straightened his posture “Oh, uh,  _ yeah.” _

“God, you don’t know anything do you?” Marco teased as he shoved him back to the sofa, crawling into his lap. “You’ve always been so awkward around people but don’t worry. I promise, if you want this, that I’ll be  _ kinda _ gentle.”

“I’m not a fucking idiot or a virgin, Marco,” Jean snapped as he rushed a hand up Marco’s stomach “and I don’t like _gentle._ You’re such a dick sometimes.”

Flipping a switch, Marco met his gaze “But you still want mine so what does that say about you, hmm?”

Jean’s words faltered on his tongue as he tried to create a witty retort “It says that I haven’t changed much…I still like it when you get fussy. It’s so cute.”

“Shut up,” Marco seethed before leaning forward to capture Jean’s lips. There was no more having to hide his affection, no more having to control his urge, and most certainly no more hiding anything from Marco. He wanted so much from him and he planned to take it. Marco had said that their nights would get busier if he wanted this and he did. If he got to be with Marco at the end of most nights then he’d definitely be ready for being a part of this swim team. Jean would push Marco to do his best and vice versa but the best part would be relaxing by sweating a whole lot more and doing more than the backstroke.

As Marco took to deepening the kiss, brushing his tongue past his lip Jean took to allowing his hands to roam. Marco was about to learn that Jean was a rather….enticing partner when it came to the bedroom. He was in for a rough night if he thought this was going to be easy. Just because he wanted Marco more than he wanted oxygen to breath didn’t mean that he was just going to roll over and give him what he wanted. No. This was going to be something Marco was going to have work for.

Losing his breath as their heavy kiss continued, Jean decided to push Marco back from him. For a moment Marco looked at him with a hint of confusion before he got that he just wanted to move. Jean easily switched their position and sat in Marco’s lap. Pulling his shirt over his head, he tossed it to the floor, and returned to Marco for a kiss. Nibbling at Marco’s lip, pinching the skin his teeth, elicited a beautiful reaction from Marco. He could feel the grip on his hips tighten and his breath shallow. Taking his time, Jean began to lavish Marco’s throat in heavy kisses loving the way he could feel his heart race as he nuzzled against the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Nibbling the edge of Marco’s earlobe, as one hand slipped down his stomach and into his boxers, he breathed “I was always curious as to how you’d taste Marco.” Clearly his words had an effect on Marco. He straightened up a bit and his hands skimmed up his body feeling out each inch of his skin before roaming down to his jeans and popping the button. Arching a brow, Jean bit down at the muscle of his shoulder and secured a hand around his half-hard cock. Marco’s breath exited quickly through his nose at the simultaneous sensation. To Jean it was enough to send a shiver down his body as Marco then let out a shallow growl that rumbled in the back of his throat. 

“You’re going to regret that, Jean,” he growled.

Jean scoffed and moved back to roll his eyes “Oh yeah? How about you show me how?” Before he could think of what Marco’s actions would be, Marco flung him over and off his lap. Jean blinked owlishly and stared up at him with a grin. Sitting up, Jean just looked over at him as if he expected more from him. Marco got to his feet and grabbed a hold of Jean’s forearm leading him from the den back to a short hallway. Pushing open the door, Marco led Jean into his bedroom and quickly shut the door by shoving Jean against it. The force from being pushed so hard against the door took his breath and Marco was mouthing heavily against his throat to prevent him from catching it. 

Dropping to his knees, Marco began to set mouthing down his body. Once he’d reached his jeans he yanked them down quickly pulling down the band of his boxers with them. Now resting dangerously low on his hips, the elastic band sat until Marco licked up his skin, popping the band with his teeth. Jean let his head hit back against the door as he tried to restrain the moan from tumbling over his lips. Busying himself, Marco began to press a series of kisses at his hips and chuckled on each tremble and shake of his leg. Marco’s mouth was fucking sinful and he knew that unless he switched tables he’d be giving into the feverish actions in no time.

Jean was more than fine with being left his boxer briefs but he wanted Marco out of his. To even the score he shoved Marco back as hard as he could forcing him to stumble back a couple of inches. Marco may have had a good few inches on his height and more than a couple pounds on him thanks to his muscle mass but it didn’t stop Jean from smirking and forcing him back to the bed. Jean then sank to his knees and ran his palms up Marco’s perfect thighs. Marco’s abdominal muscles clenched tightly as Jean gave no warning before ripping the fabric off him. Marco gasped and Jean just snickered to himself as he began to rouse Marco. 

Pressing a kiss to the head of Marco’s cock, Jean began to tease him. Letting out a little moan as he kissed Marco’s hip, ghosting his fingertips up and down Marco’s thighs to his navel, and refusing to show any of his attention to Marco’s cock Jean made sure that Marco was going to beg him. Maybe that was a bit sadistic of him but he didn’t care. Just getting to hear a man like Marco beg for him was going to be music to his ears and maybe, just maybe, he spark an ounce of aggression in Marco. He didn’t want Marco to be gentle and so maybe some teasing would force his hand a little.

It didn’t take long before Marco’s fingers tangled into the longer sections of his hair “P-Please, baby, d-don’t tease me like that.”

He knew that Marco was impatient and the way he’d called him baby has his own heart racing. Just the sultry way he’d said it had his breath hitched so he relented and began to languidly lap up Marco’s cock. The noise Marco made as he took his length into his mouth was positively fucking filthy. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear it over and over again. With each bob of his head he could feel Marco’s fingers in his hair tightening and he could feel Marco’s knees wobble. Standing was putting a stress on him as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on Jean’s mouth moving over him.

_ “Oh my god, Jean~” _ he whined, voice coming out higher than he expected but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He just needed something to calm the fire in his blood. His chest was starting to ache as it heaved with every labored, ragged breath and moan. Watching, feeling, hearing Marco come unraveled in the fierce throes of pleasure at his own hands…..well, mouth, was worth everything in the world. Maybe one day he’d not be such an ass and let him thoroughly enjoy his acts but until that day, he was going to push him and drive him absolutely bonkers before he allowed Marco to have what he wanted.

Jean pulled back with a wet pop and ran a thumb over his saliva coated lips “Mmm, I _love_ the way you moan my name, Marco. The way you taste isn’t bad either.” Watching feral lust streak through Marco’s irises at his provocative words had his chest constricting. He knew Marco was going to throw him to the bed but he was thankful that he’d waited until he got to his feet. It wasn’t even so much as a throw as a sling. He’d grabbed Jean’s arm and rapidly switched positions as he then pushed him back to the mattress. Jean’s breath stopped as Marco hovered over him, smirking so sinfully. 

Anticipation washed over him as Marco eyed him down and then his hands were on him. One hand set to roaming his thighs, causing Jean’s breath to catch, then he finally grabbed at his knee and pulling it up to his hip. Marco was nearly on top of him of him. He could feel the immense swelter of his body as he hovered over him. Jean’s mouth fell open with an audible gasp as Marco rolled his hips against him before covering Jean’s mouth with his own in a fierce kiss. 

He responded immediately to the action. Pushing a hand through Marco’s still damp hair as the other slung around his neck, Jean's fingertips dug into Marco's shoulder while his hips bucked up into his movement.

The friction left him dizzy and moaning desperately into Marco’s mouth, rocking against him with each motion. He just wanted so badly to finally experience what being with Marco was like. It fogged his mind with each delectable roll setting his blood aflame. He’d teased Marco and now Marco was making sure to give him a taste of what exactly he could do in response. No part of him minded that idea at all, in fact, he just wanted to taste more of him. Suffocating each little mewl into the kiss had Marco rocking his hips with a bit more force practically dragging moans from his throat so loud he couldn’t possibly smother them.

_ “Haah, Marco!~~”  _ Jean moaned as he tossed his back. Marco mouthed at his throat and just hummed delightedly as the moan washed over him. 

Moaning lowly at his throat, Marco made no attempt to stifle it, knowing it only riled Jean up all the more _ “Mmmm, goddamn it, Jean.” _ Marco licked a hot trail up his neck before pressing his lips into his skin desperately nipping, and rolling it between his teeth. Jean hips continued in their rhythm as did his own, succeeding in drawing more illicit sounds, gasps and moans of Jean’s name to tumble over his lips. Each roll only added to both their pleasure but Marco was a little tired of Jean being any formed of dressed. It was high time he get Jean out of those deliciously clingy charcoal boxer briefs.

Sliding down Jean’s body he took to kissing his skin softly, leaving lightly colored marks against his porcelain skin. Taking the taut fabric in his teeth, Marco drug the boxers down his thighs and began to leave fiery bites and kisses. He wanted his marks on Jean’s body, he wanted everyone to see that Jean was someone’s, he wanted to leave insect repellent on his body while also making sure that Jean enjoyed him. Jean’s back arched a bit off the bed as Marco set to marking almost each inch of his skin but only when Marco’s teeth clamped around his nipple did he release a shriek of Marco’s name. 

Upon hearing his name once again leave his lips, Marco ceased his actions and moved to the edge of the bed. Reaching down he blindly fumbled for the lubricant that had been carelessly tossed to the floor. As he coated his fingers he moved back to Jean and kissed him swiftly, drawing his attention away from his fingers. Retracting from the kiss he sank between the open space of Jean’s thighs and set to distracting him. He pressed a slicked digit to his entrance before pushing it into his body while he took Jean’s cock into his mouth. Jean smothered a tiny mewl as he bit at the corner of his lip trying to keep it quiet.  

Carefully thrusting and twisting the digit into the heat of Jean’s body, Marco ensured that only when Jean began to rock his hips back onto the digit did he enter a second. He moved to hover just atop him, arm between his thighs, while he pushed a second splaying, scissoring finger into him. Fingers still thrusting and twisting inside of him, the hot humidity of his voice was ghosting over the heavily bruised exposed tendon of Jean’s throat.  
  
“I want you addicted to my touch, my voice, my body, Jean,” he paused to let his lips just brush his skin before they cured in a devious smile “and right now, your body is  _ dripping _ with anticipation, writhing in arousal, opening up, almost ready for me.” As if to enforce his point, he thrust with enough force into the cluster of electric nerves of his prostate causing Jean’s muscles to tighten as he released a sudden moan of Marco’s name. He couldn’t handle hearing the filthy things Marco was saying to him. It was damaging his composure. Never had he imagined Marco to have such a dirty mouth but he loved it. It made his shudder to think of only adding to the electricity coursing through him.

At the entrance of the third finger Marco sought Jean’s kiss. Jean was more than willing to give it to him as he looped his arms around his neck and pushed back into the rhythm of the thrusting digits. All he wanted to do was lose himself in Marco and let Marco do the same. He wanted to be just as addicted to him as Marco wanted him to be. There was going to be no one else. Marco was the only man he wanted and now that he had him he wasn’t going to let him go. Jean’s body was aflame with carnal desire, a fire in his veins that pooled in the pit of his stomach and could only be quelled by Marco.

His teeth pulled Marco’s bottom lip between them before he wasting no time trailing kisses down Marco’s jaw before rushing his hands over every part of Marco’s skin he could reach and biting hungrily at his throat. He knew that Marco had liked that and so it was all he could do as he felt himself succumbing to Marco’s actions. Marco tilted his head to the side allowing him more room to mouth at. As he withdrew his pleasure delivering digits Jean released a shaky whine but was all too ready to have Marco inside him. 

Grabbing a condom, Marco ripped open the package and stroked on a thin layer of lubricant. Jean kissed him fiercely, fingertips digging into his shoulders as Marco began the push into his body. It took him a moment to adjust to the pressure in his lower stomach but the very moment he nodded Marco began a slow thrust. Biting into his throat, Marco made sure to push Jean as much he’d wanted him to. Being gentle only lasted for a series of testing thrusts before the force behind the rock of his hips had Jean’s breath leaving in stunted pants. Jean’s blunt fingernails dug red welts around his shoulders as he tried to keep himself anchored to reality.

Marco felt too good. His actions were perfectly timed and Jean felt as though the moment could have been a dream. Entrusting his body to Marco had been one of the best decisions he’d ever made. Sex with him was transcendent and he could feel the rapidly encroaching climax as his hips rocked back into Marco’s.

_ “Oh god~~ Marco!! Don’t stop!~~”  _ Jean all but screamed into Marco’s ear as he drove a perfectly timed thrust into his prostate. He’d clawed harder at his shoulders as he could feel himself approaching apex and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Marco wasn’t prepared for the series of the praises to leave his lips in the way they did, but oh the way his ragged, quivering breath uttered the words sent shivers across his skin. The more he heard from Jean’s lips the harder Marco pushed to get him across the finishing line.

After reaching between them, securing a hand around the base of Jean’s cock, Marco began to stroke him to completion. His thrusts were timed with each stroke pushing Jean to his orgasm quicker. Marco didn’t mind in the least considering he was only a few faltering thrusts behind him and Jean rocking back his hips to push him through it allowed him to finally achieve apex. Each of them were coated in sweat, semen, and panting. Out of breath, Marco leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Jean’s lips. To him, and to Jean, this moment of afterglow was perfect.

When Marco regained his breath he got up and cleaned things up including both he and Jean. He’d returned with a grin, water, and a towel. For the first time Jean had seen that high school boy he fell for when Marco smiled at him. Earlier he’d been someone else but now it felt like his friend was back. Now there was no denying that they were more than friends at this moment but it was great to see Marco back to himself.

“So,” Jean mused as Marco laid back in bed “if you want me all to yourself does that mean---”

Before he could finish, Marco met his gaze “That I want to make you dinner, make sure no one looks at you too long, and call you my boyfriend everywhere? Yeah, I mean, probably.”

Jean smirked and laid his head on Marco’s shoulder “We have to start with the swim team then because look at me.”

“Oh, I’m looking alright,” Marco chuckled “but you’re right. I need to let them know you’re mine.” 

“I think they’ll be able to tell,” he replied “because, uh, I kinda clawed you pretty good.”

“I have sweat in my Jean wounds,” Marco teased “but it’s alright. I really didn’t mind but you know you never said if you’re okay with this. Jean, do you want to be with me or do you want something else? I know it’s not exactly like I should be asking so suddenly--”

Jean interrupted with a smile “We jumped into bed within four hours of seeing each other again. I think swimming has our brains set to quick is good….except in bed thankfully. I do want to be with you so I’m okay with telling everyone. I didn’t come here to get together with you, Marco, but I’m really glad I did. Another couple years falling over myself having to see you show off might have killed me.”

Pulling him against him tightly, Marco sighed “It would have killed me too. Now, if you want to sleep here tonight it’s fine by me but I need to text my roommate.”

“Who’s your roommate?” Jean asked curiously.

“Your mean he didn’t tell you? Marco arched a brow with a snicker “Jean, the captain of the team is my roommate. He’ll be back in an hour or so.” Jean straightened up at the answer. Of all people he hadn’t expected that one but perhaps that was a good thing. If they already told the captain of the team no one could be too upset about finding out. Perhaps some already saw it coming. Whatever happened didn’t truly matter so long as he had Marco at his side. The two made each other better and gave the other something to strive for while reminding them of the important things. All Jean knew was that the future held many after practice, in the pool, chlorine tinged kisses and he couldn’t wait.


End file.
